Clan Terakhir
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: 16 tahun meninggalka desa ini,kini aku harus kembali untuk menghentikan kehancuran yang terjadi. Sasu&Sasaki U. Not Lemot. Not yaoi
1. Chap 1

**Opening song : Soi Ni Iru Kara (amadori)**

**Clan Terakhir**

**By : Ayako Sanomaru Sigeru**

**Rate : K**

**Sasuske Uchiha & Sasaki Uchiha**

**Family, Frendship, not Yaoi, Ngaje **

**PART 1.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kesebuah desa yang terdapat diKonoha ini. Saat keluar dari hutan itu dihadapanku sudah terpampang pemandangan sebuah desa yang menjadi tempat kelahiranku 16 tahun yang lalu. Desa tempat orang tua ku dibunuh dan semua anggota klan ku dibantai oleh kakak ku. Tempat yang dulu dimana saudara satu-satunya tinggal dan kini dia berkhianat lalu pergi meninggalkan desa. Lalu kini aku datang kembali kedesa ini untuk menjalankan suatu hal yang akan menentukan semuanya.

"Haaahh..." aku menghembusakan nafas saat sampai dipintu gerbang desa. Aku mulai memantapkan hatiku lalu berjalan memasuki desa itu. Desa yang pernah menjadi tempat kelahiranku walau hanya 2 hari. Tapi bagaimanapun disini adalah kota yang penuh akan kengangan. Baru dua puluh langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berteriak kepadaku.

"Hei!, kau yang disana. Kau harus melapor pada kami jika ingin memasuki desa." Ucap seorang pria dari pos penjaga.

Aku lalu menolehkan wajahku sesaat. Kemudian akupun berjalan menuju mereka. Jubah yang aku gunakan bergerak ditiup angina. Rambut panjangku pun ikut bergerak seiring dengan langkah yang ku tapaki. Saat aku sampai di depan pos penjaga, penjaga yang tadi memanggilku langsung syok dan hamper saja terjatuh.

"Aku Sasaki Uchiha. Tolong sampaikan pada Hokage bahwa aku ingin menemuinya."

xXxXxXxXx

Diruang Hokage.

"Lapor Nona Tsunade. Didepan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa orang yang merasa penting yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"I-itu."

"…"

"Dia mengaku sebagai Sasaki dari Clan Uchiha Nona."

"Ap-apa kau bilang!, clan Uchiha!. Bukannya clan itu sudah dibantai oleh Itachi dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke. Kenapa masih ada yang hidup?"

"Sa-saya sendiri juga kurang begitu mengerti nona Tsunade. Tapi ada baiknya kita tanyakan saja pada orangnya."

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Sasaski Pov

Aku baru dibolehkan masuk jika Hokage memberikan perintah padaku. Jadi karna tidak ada urusan akupun mencoba untuk berkeliling disekitar sini. Tak ku sangka kalau desa ini sungguh luas. Apa lagi aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan kepemukiman Clan Uchiha yang sudah ditutup akibat pembantaian oleh Itachi dulu. Lalu akupun berjalan menuju kearah pemukiman dan ditengah jalan aku melihat sebuah rumah makan. 'Ichiraku Ramen' sepertinya enak batinku. Yah!, aku akui perutku memang agak sedikit lapar akibat perjalanan 1 hari tanpa makan kemarin. Akupun kemudian menyibak tirai kedai itu kemudian masuk.

End Sasaki Pov

xXxXxXxXx

Ichiraku Ramen

"Ahhh!, aku kenyang sekali." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang.

"Dasar kau ini. Setiap habis latihan selalu saja makan Ramen." Ucap pria dengan luka melintang dihidungnya.

"Habis Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei selalu saja menyuruh aku latihan sendiri tanpa menemaniku. Akhirnyakan aku latihan sendiri hingga aku lelah dan jadi lapar."

"Dasar kau ini. Hari ini aku yang teraktir." Ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Kau itu beruntung sekali ya Naruto." ucap paman Teuchi sang pemilik Ichiraku ramen, "Oh! Selamat Datang!"

"Emmm. Paman aku ingin memesan Ramen." Ucapku sambil duduk agak didekat tembok.

"Ah! Kau orang baru ya disini. Aku baru melihatmu."

"Sa-su-ke." Ucap Naruto lalu mencengkram tangan Sasaki.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Sasuke ada disini. Bukannya dia sedang bersama Hebi." Ucap Iruka-sensei langsung bersiap dengan kunainya.

"Hei! Kalian jangan membuat kekacauan ditokoku!" teriak paman Teuchi dengan wajah horror.

Plakk

"Tidak sopan." Ucap Sasaki beserta sebuah tamparan yang aku hadiahi pada Naruto, "Maaf paman aku tidak jadi memesan. Aku permisi." Sasaki lalu berbalik keluar dari kedai tersebut dan melangkah menuju kantor Hokage.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia. Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, tapi suara dan bentuk tubuhnya berbeda dengan yang terakhir aku lihat. Apa lagi bajunya." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah, "Lagi pula sejak kapan Sasuke suka menapar Orang?"

-TBC-

**Haloo Minna~ saya kembali lagi dengan Fic Sasuke ini. Sebenarnya Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi saya bersama Sasuke (*plak gak mungkin.). heeeeeeee. Dalam mimpi itu saya mencari Sasuke dikonoha tapi tak ada. Lalu, yah seperti cerita diatas saya bertemu dengan Naruto. Sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan saya kembali menghadiahi dia dengan Death Glare andalan saya. Yup!, sampai jumpa di chaper 2 nanti. Please review. **


	2. Chap 2

**Clan Terakhir**

**By : Ayako Sanomaru Sigeru**

**Rate : K**

**Sasuske Uchiha & Sasaki Uchiha**

**Family, Frendship, not Yaoi, Ngaje **

**PART 2.**

-Sasaki Pov-

Pagi ini aku bangun tidur dengan posisi yang tidak enak. Yaitu badan ku dari atas sampai perut berada dilantai dan sisanya ada ditempat tidur. Semalam aku mimpi memanjat pohon mangga dan jatuh karna kepeleset. (emang dikonoha ada pohon mangga?)

"Ukh!, sakit." ucapku sambail bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku. Lalu akupun memakai baju dan segera menuju ketempat hokage. Sebelum kesana aku menyempatkan diri untuk makan ramen. Sepertinya ramen itu enak.

"Permisi." ucapku pada pemikik warung.

"Selamat datang." ucap sang pemilik warung. Saat melihatku sang pemilik warung sempat terkejut, tapi kembali tenang saat ada seorang yang berkata padanya.

"Tenang saja paman Teuchi. Dia itu saudaranya Sasuke. Dia bukan orang jahat." ucap Iruka yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedai.

"Oh!, silahkan duduk. Aku akan membuatkan ramen special untukmu".

"Terima kasih." ucapku lalu duduk disebelah Iruka.

Setelah menunggu akhirnya ramen special milikkupun datang. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa?, apa kau tidak suka." tanya sang penjual ramen.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya belum terbiasa makan ramen." ucapku tidak berani menatap paman Teuchi.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tambah kalau kau suka." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Itadakimasu." Aku langsung memakan ramenku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Iruka hanya tersenyum menatapku makan dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Ramen ini benar-benar enak." ucapku lalu membayar ramen pesananku dan pergi dari sana.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan anak itu. Hanya saja, matanya menyiratkan kesendirian yang dalam. Lebih dalam dri yang dimiliki anak itu." ucap paman Teuchi.

"Ya. Kau benar paman." lanjut Iruka.

-X-X-X-X-

**Diruang Hokage.**

"Permisi. Maaf saya datang terlambat." Ucapku lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tak apa, masuklah. Sasaki perkanalkan ini Haruno Sakura, dan dia Naruto Uzumaki." Sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pink, dan pemuda berambut oranye.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan sejarah diriku pada kalian."

**-FlashBack-**

Tgl 25 Januari 1992 Mikoto Uchiha melahirkan dua orang bayi, laki-laki dan perempuan. Bayi laki-laki itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan bayi perempuan bernama Sasaki Uchiha. Pada saat itu sang ayah Fugaku mendapat bencana yaitu sang anak perempuan yang bru berumur 2 minggu diculik dan dinyatakan meninggal saat usaha penyelamatan sang anak. Agar tidak menimbulkan masalah Fugaku kemudian menyatakan pada seluruh klan bahwa sang anak perempuan mati karena sakit, dan namanyapun tak ada dalam silsilah keluarga. Dan ternyata aku masih hidup dan ditolong oleh sepasang kakak beradik yang tinggal disuatu desa jauh dari sini. Aku dirawat oleh mereka sampai aku berumur 10 tahun dan langsung menguasai Sharingan. Lalu kedua orang yang merawatku itupun meninggal akibat dibunuh didepan mataku.

**-FlashBack and Sasaki Pov End-**

_Normal PoV _

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi padamu." ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Sasaki dengan iba.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, anda tak perlu sungkan untuk itu." ucap Sasaki dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan senyum palsu seperti itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

"Naru-!"

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku tersenyum palsu?"

"Matamu itu memancarkan kesedihan, tapi kau malah tersenyum. Aku mempunyai orang yang suka tersenyum palsu jadi aku tau rasanya orang tersenyum itu seperti apa." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius membuat Sasaki tertegun dengan jawaban mantan teman Sasuke itu.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto. Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?, kau tidak mungkin hanya datang kesini untuk mencari Sasuke saja kan?" tanya Sakura

"Aku akan membawanya ikut denganku. Itu saja." Aku langsung menuju keluar ruangan tanpa ba bi bu. Dan semua yang ada dikantor lagi-lagi melongo.

-X-X-X-X-

Sasaki berjalan menuju tempat dengan 3 balok kayu (saya gak tau nama tempatnya). Sampai disana sudah ada seorang yang menunggunya. Pria dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pria itu lalu melambai pada Sasaki.

"Anda Hatake Kakashi?" tanya Sasaki sambil mendekati pria yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Benar. Kau saudara Sasuke yang "Itu" ya."

"Benar. Perkenalkan saya Sasaki uchiha. Terima kasih sudah membimbing Sasuke selama ini." ucap Sasaki sambil memberi hormat.

"Ya. Tak masalah. Mau minum teh?" ajak Kakashi padaku.

Sasaki menerima ajakan Kakashi, dan merekapun berjalan menuju sebuah kedai dango yang ada didesa. Lalu dari kejauhan datanglah Sakura juga Naruto. Tanpa sengaja Sasakipun kahirnya bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang yang tadi berada ditempat hokage.

"Yosh!, guru Kakashi!. Sedang kencan ya?" teriaknya.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja Naruto." ucap Kakashi. Lalu Sakura dan Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Kakashi.

"Ternyata kau Sasaki. Tak kusangka kau akan bersama dengan guru Kakashi. Kau suka makan dango juga ya?, setauku Sasuke tidak suka dango." tanya Sakura saat kami sudah duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memakannya saat minum teh atau kopi." ucap Sasaki sambil meminum tehku.

"Owh. Lalu bagaimana renacamu bila bertemu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan bertarung dengannya. Dan saat hari itu datang, aku harap kau tidak mengganguku Naruto." Sasaki beranjak dari kedai tersebut setelah membayar bon-nya. Dari sudut matanya terlihat Naruto yang hampir beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun ditahan oleh Sakura. Sasaki lalu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit dengan deretan awan yang sedang bergerak.

"Apa kau melihat apa yang aku lihat Sasuke?" ucap Sasaki lirih.

-TBC-

**Yah chaper2 sudah selesai. Gomen kalo ada salah ketik. Nie kom heng-hengaan gitu sich!. trs maaf klo untuk chaper 2 nie crtanya lebih dikit. Hehehe. Yah tolong di rievew ya….**


End file.
